Rainly
by Aratayuki Michiro
Summary: Hogwarts hari ini hujan lagi dan Hermione lupa membawa payung.Ia sial hari ini karena harus menunggu hujan yang entah kapan berhentinya.Tapi di hujan ini ia malah bertemu dengan Ronald Weasly,seorang pemuda yang baik hati./"Hai,aku Ronald sa panggil aku Ron."/"Kau mau kupinjamkan payungku?"


Rainly

Pair:Hermione Granger x Ronald Weasly

Rate;T

Summary:Hogwarts hari ini hujan lagi dan Hermione lupa membawa sial hari ini karena harus menunggu hujan yang entah kapan di hujan ini ia malah bertemu dengan Ronald Weasly,seorang pemuda yang baik hati./"Hai,aku Ronald panggil aku Ron."/"Kau mau kupinjamkan payungku?"

Genre:Romance,Friendship

My first fict Harry FLAME!

.

.

Enjoying that

.

.

"Huft!"

Hermione mendesah kesal sambil menatap langit yang tidak bersahabat kali ini langit kembali mendung dan siap untuk menangis ,sial aslinya Hermione ingin sekali membawa payung tapi tasnya sudah penuh dengan buku yang direkomendasikan oleh guru-guru-mengingat ia sangat keranjingan membaca-jadi ia tidak menjadi membawa payung kesayangannya.

"Hei,Granger!"Hermione mendengus kesal tahu siapa yang memanggilnya,orang yang paling suka menjahilinya dengan gombalan menjijikkan dan pernyataannya yang sok tahu.

"Granger!"suara itu semakin mendekat dan membuat mood Hermione semakin dengan sungkan membaca buku untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari suara yang-menurut sebagian orang,tapi Hermione tidak-cool dan tidak bisa,suara itu semakin mendekat saja dan bisa ia rasakan sebuah tangan yang dingin memegang pundaknya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu yang menjijikkan dari pundakku,Malfoy!"gertak Hermione pada seorang yang mengeluarkan suara yang membuat moodnya buruk,Draco Malfoy.

"Maafkan aku,Baby."balas Draco dengan tampang yang tidak bersalah dan memanggil Hermione dengan sebutan "Baby" yang terkesan alay."Kau tidak mau bareng dengan orang paling tampan se-Hogwarts ?"goda Draco mengeluarkan gombalannya yang selalu membuat hati Hermione dongkol.

"Tidak!Lebih baik Harry daripada kau,Malfoy!Sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi jalan camkan ini baik-baik,aku sampai kapanpun bukan **pacarmu** dan aku tidak sudi kau panggil **SAYANG**."balas Hermione dengan kesal dan darah yang sudah mendidih di ubun-ubunnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat,Hermione segera meninggalkan kelas dan ngedumel kesal sendiri.

"Arrgh,dasar Malfoy!Apa orang tuanya tidak mengajarkannya untuk-" ucapan Hermione terpotong ketika mendengar petir yang menimbulkan suara segera mempercepat tidak ingin dirinya kehujanan seperti tahun yang kemarin hingga bermalam di saja Profesor Dumbledore mengijinkannya untuk memakai ruangan kerjanya sebagai tempat bermalam dirinya.

"Harusnya tdai aku menerima ajakan Malfoy saja."gumam Hermione tidak sadar tapi di menit selanjutnya ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya."Amit-amit tujuh turunan deh."gumam Hermione lagi.

Hermione segera berjalan cepat,mengejar waktu agar tidak sudah mulai tampak beberapa anak saja yang bisa dihitung oleh jari saja.

"Hermione."panggil seseorang tapi kali ini bukan Draco Malfoy tetapi Parvati,teman sekelasnya di kelas Sejarah.

"Oh,hi, tidak pulang?Hampir hujan nih."balas Hermione 180 derajat ketika berbicara dengan Draco.

"Emm,aku menunggu my mom karena aku tidak membawa payung."jawab Parvati dengan senyumannya yang khas."Kau sendiri,Hermione?"

"Sama sepertimu,Parvati."jawab Hermione dengan senyuman kecut.

"Oh."balas Parvati merasa iba dengan Hermione."Eh,kurasa itu Mom duluan dulu yah,Her."ucap Parvati dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hermione.

"Emm, ."balas Hermione dengan seulas senyuman kecut lagi.

Hermione memandang sendu Parvati dan ibunya yang sedang berjalan bersama sambil tertawa sangat ,dia iri karena sudah tidak lagi mempunyai orang dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja akibat kecelakaan ketika Hermione berumur 7 Hermione iri dengan teman-temannya yang memiliki kedua orang tua yang masih lengkap seperti Harry atau Neville atau yang lainnya.

BRESS...

Suara itu mengagetkan lamunan sudah turun dengan deras seperti menyesal,ia menyesal karena tidak cepat-cepat meninggalkan Hogwarts dan lamunannya tentang masa ia di sini,mengulang masa lalunya setahun yang ia terjebak dalam hujan yang menyebalkan.

Hermione sebenarnya sangat membenci kenapa kejadian yang menjadi bagian kesialan hidupnya selalu terjadi saat orang tuanya meninggal hujan pun sedang turun dan ketika ia lahir-Hermione diceritakan oleh -hujan juga sedang semua peristiwa hidupnya harus terjadi ketika hujan?

"Huft."

Lagi-lagi ia mendesah kesal sambil menatap tetesan hujan yang jatuh dari rasa ia akan bermalam lagi di sini.

"Permisi."sapa sebuah suara.

Hermione menoleh di sangkanya masih ada orang di menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan cokelat dan mata hijau yang berbinar tampak asing dengan wajah itu padahal ia kenal seluruh orang dan angkatan di Hogwarts berkat otaknya.

"Um, apa?"tanya Hermione dengan penasaran.

"Maaf kau Nona Hermione Granger?"tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya,aku ...siapa?"tanya Hermione mengiyakan.

"Oh,hai,aku Ronald panggil aku kau tidak mengenalku,aku anak baru di dari Ginny Weasly,angkatan di kau mengenalnya,kan?"jawab pemuda yang bernama Ron itu dengan ramah.

"Oh, ,aku ,by the way,Ron. Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Yah,sebenarnya hanya ingin menawarkan barang yang kutawarkan ini kau tidak membawanya."jawab Ron.

"Menawarkan?"kening Hermione sedikit mengernyit.

"Ah,tidak tidak,hanya aku hanya ingin meminjamkanmu mau kupinjamkan payungku?"tawar Ron dengan senyuman yang membuat seorang Hermione Granger menyodorkan sebuah payung lipat kecil yang berwarna merah dan bercorak bunga tulip ungu.

"Mau sih,tapi kau memakai apa?"

"Aku sudah membawa payung yang dibawa oleh terimalah."desak Ron.

"Ah,Thanks ya."ucap Hermione menerima payung cantik dari Ron dengan tangan berdesir ketika melihat Ron. Dengan senyuman yang kelihatannya biasa saja tapi baginya itu sangat itu tulus dan tidak dibuat-buat seperti Draco tampang Ron bisa dikatakan standar,tapi soal hati Ron bisa dikatakan di atas rata-rata.

"Mio,aku pergi dulu to meet you,okay?"teriak Ron sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hermione.

Hermione hanya bisa membalas senyuman Ron dan tanpa sadar memegang erat payung Ron,tempat di mana Ron tadi memegang.

Yah,sekarang Hermione rasa hujan itu tidak selalu membuat peristiwa ini membuat peristiwa menyenangkan,peristiwa yang membuat hatinya berdesir karena yang bernama Ronald Weasly.

 **END**

 **Pojok curhat author:**

 **Aaaaaa..gimana tadi jalan ceritanya?Kayaknya feel Romancenya gak pantes ada feel Roman sama ,aku membuat fanfic Harry Potter karena jenuh dan stress tugas kuliah menumpuk aku di jurusan Jepang,suruh baca huruf kanjilah suruh nerjemahin Harry Potter aku buat karena iseng dan nyoba-nyoba. rKalau ada review yang minta suruh ngelanjutin atau buat sequelnya lagi ya Sachi akan buat,tapi kalau reviewnya kritikan semua ya sudah say goodbye pada Harry Potter.**

 **Soal My Lovely Cherry Blossom itu ditunggu saja ya para ngadat ide nih,fanfic ini aja ditulis waktu hujan hujan juga di Semarang dan aku nulisnya tengah malam nih .Ayoburuan ada yang mau nge-request Harry Potter,Naruto,dan Crossovers ketiga itu tidak saya terima habis belum ada pengalaman sih Sachi tinggal ya,ada tambahan sedikit nih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Parvati menatap heran sahabatnya yang satu tadi Hermione terus memegang erat sebuah payung lipat bercorak bunga tulip dengan senyum senyum sendiri tidak Draco Malfoy yang dari tadi diganggunya juga tidak Hermione bisa ngamuk-ngamuk nggak jelas.

"Hermione."panggil Parvati.

"Hm."balas Hermione tanpa melihat ke arah Parvati dan terus memandangi payung itu,

"What's up,Sis?"tanya Parvati penasaran.

"Emh,tidak apa-apa, aku sedang jatuh cinta pada payung ini."jawab Hermione tanpa sadar,

Parvati mengerjapkan matanya dengan tidak salah dengar,kan?

Sekali

Dua kali

Tiga kali

Dan Hermione tetap tidak merubah yakin kalau Hermione sedang dalam tahap setengah sadar atau ngantuk.

Ternyata jatuh cinta itu bisa membuat orang menjadi aneh ya,minna-san.

.

.

.

.

 **Kali ini End lupa Mind or Reviewnya ya...^^-  
**

 **Sachiko Daichi**

 **Semarang,22 September 2016**

 **Jam 11:56 WIB**


End file.
